Kuroshitsuji High
by Domovoi56
Summary: Black Swann High has always been home to the unexplained, but now more than ever. Mysterious, new students and teachers have arrived. Many students blame them, however, can they find proof? - le terrible summary! Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive casually strolled throughout the high school's hallways. He was, after all, two hours late, so there was no need to go to class immediately.

This school looked very abnormal. The walls were a dark grey, the floors black, and the lockers red. At least, Ciel didn't think this was normal. He had never been to a high school; his butler, Sebastian, had always tutored him.

Ciel walked around until he found himself at the principal's office. The office didn't have any windows, and it seemed unusually dark. Ciel looked up to see the lights flickering. _They really need to change those bulbs,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, a cold wave of air washed over him. Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs. It certainly wasn't that cold a second ago!

Ciel trotted to a better lit area of the school. _This cursed school needs better maintenance! _he thought as he straightened his eye patch. _A better uniform, too…_ Ciel walked into the boys' bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Black Swann High has a very strict dress code, and the principle, Mrs. Wilma Weathers, demands that you obey it. It took quite a bit of convincing for her to allow Ciel's eye patch, but eventually she gave in. Other than the patch, he wore a grey button-up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On top of that he wore blood red suspenders and a tie that was the same color. As for his pants, they were one of the only normal pieces of clothing he was wearing: black trousers. On his feet, he wore dark brown loafers.

Ciel felt as if he were going to a Halloween Party! At least he wouldn't be the only oddly dressed boy at this school. Now that Ciel thought about it, he realized he didn't know anyone who was attending this school! He hated the thought of having to impress his peers to gain their approval...Wait, what about Lizzy? She said she was going to attend, didn't she? He hoped his memory served him correctly, or else he'd feel like a compete idiot!

Then, the bell rang. Ciel shuddered when he heard the chilling _ring. _He had almost forgotten! Ciel quickly gathered his things and trotted out of the bathroom. A horde of students was filling the hallway; he gulped. Would he even make it to class on time?

Ciel ran into the hallway shoving and ramming people in his way. Suddenly, he remembered… He didn't know what class he was supposed to be in! Ciel cursed under his breath. This was going to be along semester…


	2. Chapter 2

Alois Trancy stumbled through the halls, constantly being tripped by other students and flipping them off whenever they did. He was NOT having a good day. No one, absolutely NO ONE, at this school deserved to live…until he found Ciel.

"Help me, Ciel" Alois cried, to which Ciel made a disgusted face and ran away. Fine then, he can go to hell! No, no, no, not his Ciel! How could he even have thought _that?! _

"Ciiieeeeeeeeeeeel, wait for me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran after his beloved.

_No, not him! _thought Ciel. _Anybody but him! _He continued dashing through the halls until he caught sight of Mrs. Weathers. He walked by, never taking his eyes off of her.

Sebastian had told Ciel that she wasn't the nicest woman, but that couldn't be true! She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! Her hair looked like it had been styled by the world's finest, and her face, oh, her perfect face! Her eyes were like the ocean: fierce and blue. Her lips almost exactly like Angelina Jolie's, just a little less plump. And her clothes! They were perfect! She is just so….amazing!

"Cieeeel!" shouted Alois, breaking Ciel's trance. _Damn! I forgot about him! _Ciel ran to the closest bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _He heard foot steps, but did they belong to Alois? Ciel closed the toilet seat, stood on it, and peered over the top of the door. It was a girl, obviously older than him, with bright pink and white hair and a nose piercing. She wore a button-up similar to his, but with a crimson vest and a black tie. She also wore black skinny jeans that had chains with red knee-high boots. Ciel highly doubted this was part of the uniform…

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked. It took Ciel a moment to realize that the question was for him.

"I…uh…I…" he stammered cautiously, but apparently, the girl wasn't done yet.

"-in the girl's bathroom?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know it was the girl's bathroom! I was being chased by some idiot, and I needed somewhere to hide, so I ran in here!" Ciel quickly explained, and the girl laughed.

"Okay," she said smiling, "my name is Hikari Celestia Aurora Blackt, but you can call me Hikari." Ciel left the stall.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he replied as he walked out of the restroom.

"I better not find you in here again," said Hikari, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry," Ciel laughed, "you won't!" As he walked away, he heard her mutter something.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around.

"Nothing!" she replied in a high pitch. Ciel continued to towards the hallway. Hikari groaned and went back into the bathroom.

"Dumbass," she murmured as she washed the blood off her hands.

Alois was still searching for Ciel when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, simpleto-CIEL!" Alois screeched, hugging Ciel. "I missed you so much, but if you run away from me again, I'll cut off your nuts and mount them above my fireplace!" Ciel gulped.

"Please let go; people are watching!" he quietly exclaimed. Alois let go and was dumbfounded. He crossed his arms as Ciel tightened his tie.

"Are you afraid to be seen with me in public, Ciel?" Alois questioned. Ciel chuckled. Good, the brat was finally seeing the light!

"Yes, I a-"

"IS IT BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE?!" screamed Alois, attracting everyone's attention. "HUH, IS THERE? ANSWER ME!" Ciel's face turned a bright red.

"We're not even together!" Ciel tried to convince everyone he wasn't with the bipolar skank. As Alois shouted out another question, Ciel was tackled from behind.

"What the bloody hell do _you_ want?!" he shouted before realizing who it was.

"You aren't really cheating on me, Ciel, are you?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lizzy!" So she was attending this school! "No, I am not, Lizzy. You are my fiancé! I would never!" explained Ciel.

"Good!" exclaimed Lizzy, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, Ciel heard a door slam and saw that Alois was gone. Good, the principle got him.

Ciel got up and brushed himself off. He looked at the clock. Damn! Class had already started, but everyone was still in the halls. The teachers must be pretty pissed!

Down the hall to his left, a door opened and two people emerged and walked to the students.

"I would like to know why all you aren't in class right now," said one, a man wearing a button-up, trousers, and glasses. "Scarlet was the only one who actually showed up." The girl beside him was most likely Scarlet. She had navy blue hair pulled into a ponytail, a button-up, vest, and a tie like Hikari, a crimson red skirt, black socks to her knees, and dark grey sneakers.

"Who're you?" asked Lizzy very cheerfully, unaware of the fact we could get detention.

"I am Mr. William T. Spears, one of your teachers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **The last part is an attempt at comedy! No seriousness involved; well, not until Alois is sent to the principle's office. BTW, the other students, except for Ryuu (who will be in the next chapter!), have no idea what is going on, so try to imagine their faces

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Trancy?" asked the stunning principle. Alois shook his head and threw his arms up.

"No, I don't!" he exclaimed. "I thought my lovely Ciel was cheating on me! And he is!" Alois began to cry, and he covered his face with his hands. "Don't you understand? I thought I loved him!" Principle Weathers sighed; this one was a real nut job.

"Well, we _actually _have rules at my school, and you _will_ follow them or have detention, which you do until 4 o' clock!"

"R-Really?" whimpered Alois. "Okay…" Mrs. Weathers shooed him from her office. She had _business_ to take care of.

Alois slowly walked to his class. Why did it have to be him? Ciel was yelling, too! Damn him…Damn it all! Why did Ciel have to such an ass?! Alois was ALWAYS nice to him! And what did he get in return? Nothing but a bad attitude! Damn him! Wait! How could Alois even think that about his beloved?!

Alois's tears returned, so he ran to the bathroom. As soon as he saw himself in the mirror, all his thoughts about Ciel were forgotten.

"Daaayuuum!" he admired. "I look good!" Alois was in the same type of clothing as Ciel, but his was…tighter… His trousers, no, they couldn't even be considered trousers anymore, his shorts were shorter than any girl would dare to wear to school. On his feet and most of his legs, he wore thigh high, black, heeled boots. That's another reason Ciel didn't want to be seen with him…

Finally, Alois decided he would go to class. Mainly because one of his only friends, Ryuu Aisu, had that class. Then he remembered that Ms. Kain was fired, so they had a new teacher, but Alois had no idea who it was. Only one way to find!

Alois jogged to Room 117, and peered through the small window. Oooh! He was going to enjoy this class!

Alois opened the door, attracting the students' and teacher's attention.

"I am here!" he shouted, hands in the air. Every student continued to work, but the teacher remained…eh…shocked is the best way to put his expression.

"No," shouted Mr. Faustus, "I thought you were dead!"

"Surprise!" replied Alois.

After Alois had sat down, Mr. Claude Faustus continued to teach…just on another subject…

"Can anyone tell me," he began, "why the hell this kid is still alive?!" Alois raised his hand.

"I'm magical!" he exclaimed.

"Hannah _consumed_ your soul!"

"Can you tap-dance for us?" That was it; Alois crossed a line! No one was supposed to speak of Claude's dancing!

"To the principle's office! NOW!" demanded Mr. Faustus, and Alois returned to Mrs. Weathers' office.


	5. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

There should be a new Kuroshitsuji High tonight, but I'm not so sure about tomorrow:( You see, I'm on my middle school's softball team, and they're having a camp for younger girls. Heh, even my sister is attending, and my dad is helping. Even if I wasn't on the team, I'd probably still be helping!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Well, I was going to make this the longest one yet, but I said I was posting tonight, so it won't be. Why? The usual: I need sleep! (I have softball camp tomorrow! 8am-4pm) There may be a chapter after that time, though!

Ciel glanced over at Elizabeth. She had not removed her eyes from him since the class started. He needed to pay attention to his second teacher, Ms. Rendall, but it is hard to when you have someone watching your every move. If he was caught talking in class, she would know. Before entering class, a girl named Courtney had told him this teacher had ears like a bat. However, he couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried! He had to tell her!

"Liz," whispered Ciel, leaning slightly towards her, "please, stop. You're freaking me out!" She sadly nodded and focused on the board. Finally, Ciel could focus!

Apparently, Ms. Rendall had not noticed, but a certain boy did. His name was Danniel Flynn, son of a famous director. He always got what he wanted as child, and that made him quite…obnoxious.

"Ms. Rendall," loudly exclaimed the boy, "Ciel and Elizabeth were talking!" Ms. Rendall put her hands on her hips and brought the two to the front of the room to explain their conversation. Danniel grinned. Served them right!

Ciel sighed as he and his fiancé made their towards the principle's office. Damn! It was his first day, and he had already been sent to the principle's office. At least he would be able to see the gorgeous woman…

"Ciel, did _you_ know that defending your innocence counted as back-talking?" asked Lizzy. Ciel shrugged.

"Yes or no?"

"I'll tell you later, after we leave Mrs. Weathers' office." Then, the duo entered the office, and the principle grabbed the note from Ciel's hands.

"Back-talking...disrespect…" read Mrs. Weathers'. "Okay, you two will be staying until 4 o' clock. Now, go!"

Seriously? They were caught talking and earned an extra hour and a half! Ciel felt that they were being too harsh but kept quiet. He didn't want to risk anything.

Lizzy and Ciel left the office and walked to their next class.

"Do you think I was back-talking, Ciel?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes. Yes, I do," replied Ciel.


	7. Chapter 6

Sebastian leaned backed and stretched, He could get used to being at the manor by himself. As long as Grell kept his distance. Which is at least a continent away.

He grabbed the t.v. remote, turned it on, and began surfing through the channels. He finally found a movie, named "The Adventures of Milo and Otis". It had a cat. Sebastian loves cats, so obviously the perfect movie for him!

Well… the very beginning was awesome, but then, the cat was swept into a river. Then, the television set was as well. Whoops.

**Hiya! It's been a while hasn't it… Well, whatever! This story should be updated at least two-three times a week. Hopefully. Probably not. WHATEVER!**


End file.
